Carly Shay and Nora Dershlit PART 1
by williamyandre
Summary: As soon as Carly Sam and freddie arrive to Nora's birthday party...


Carly Shay and Nora Dershlitt PART 1

"No way! iCarly," said Nora. "Happy Birthday," said Carly. "Feliz Navidad," Freddie said. "I can't believe you guys really came. I'm Nora," said Nora. "Hi. I'm Carly, and this is..." said Carly. "Chuh! I know who you guys are! Enter! Enter! You can put your bags there," said Nora. "So, where's everybody else?" Carly asked. "I don't know. I told everyone at my school and local youth group that I invited the iCarly kids, but I guess they didn't think you'd really come," Nora said. "Oh, well, maybe some of them will show up soon," Carly said. Sam said, "I don't know." "Anyway. So, I see the clown's here," said Freddie. "Yeah, he's 87 years old, and his name is Cramps," said Nora. "Oh, and here, I'll put on some music. Here's a tasty tape," Nora added. Nora walked toward Carly and laid her head on her shoulder, and Carly put her hands behind her back. "Is Cramps gonna be okay," said Nora. "Maybe. Uh, probably not," said the Paramedic. "Gee, Nora, I'm really sorry your clown had an aneyurism," Carly said. "Come here, Carly," Nora said as she quickly kissed Carly on her lips. Carly kissed back. "Sam and Freddie, where are you going," she asked. "Home," they replied together. "Okay, I'll be back in three days. Tell Spencer where I am," said Carly. They continued kissing. Carly got a brush and lipgloss.

"Let's go to your room, Nora, so we can do each other's hair and lips," said Carly as she carried Nora to her room and laid her on the bed. She got up and closed Nora's door and locked it."Nora, do you like boys or girls," said Carly. "Girls," Nora answered. "I like girls, too, which is good, because I am about to give you the best birthday present you have ever had," Carly said. Nora brushed her hair, then Carly's, then put some Lip Gloss over her lips, then over Carly's. "Nora, this is your birthday present," Carly said, as she kissed her lips. Nora interwined her hand with Carly's. Nora and Carly released their hands. They started kissing. Nora sat up and raised Carly's tank up to the belly. She kissed Carly's belly. Nora put her hand on the edges of the tank, Carly raising her hands Nora lifted up Carly's tank, a black bra underneath. "Can I undo your bra, Baby," said Nora. Carly shook her head. Nora undid it. Then she unzipped her pants and unbuttoned them. Then she blew a raspberry on Carly's stomach. Carly started brushing Nora's hair. Nora and Carly continued kissing, Nora runnning her hands up and down Carly's body. Nora pulled the pants off Carly's legs, Carly wiggling out of them. "Carly, you've got beautiful legs and a beautiful body without your panties on," Nora said, as she thew them on the ground. "Nora, you have got beautiful hair," said Carly as she entwined her fingers with Nora's. Carly pulled down her panties. Carly lifted up Nora's white shirt, a black bra underneath. Nora undid the bra, unzipped her pants, unbuttoned her pants, then Carly pulled them off, and she slid her blue panties down her legs. Nora ran her hands up and down Carly's legs. Nora pushed the hair behind Carly's head, planting soft kisses on her lips. "Nora, you have a great body, and I've never had sex before. I am so glad our naked bodies are toucing," Carly said, tickling Nora. Nora cupped Carly's breasts, massaging it, then sucking on it, as she shoved a finger into her clit. Nora got off of Carly. She licked her fingers clean. "Your turn, Carly," she said as she played with Carly's hair. Carly massaged Nora's breasts, and stuck a finger into her. She took her hand off her breasts, Nora moaning. She stuck another finger into her, Carly brushed her own hair, then Nora's, then put lipgloss over her lips, then over Nora's. Carly and Nora entwined their fingers. They kissed each others' lips. "I'm tired, Carly, we should get some sleep," said Nora. Carly took her two fingers out of Nora, licking her fingers clean. "Nora, I have one question," said Carly. "Yes, Carly," Nora asked. "Will you be my girlfriend," Carly asked. "Oh, yes, Baby, I will," Nora said, as she kissed Carly. Carly kissed Nora back. She and Nora pulled the covers up and went to sleep.


End file.
